


His Love Is So Pure

by alltoseek



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shame is overrated.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love Is So Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html?thread=4270512#t4270512) from [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com)'s [2010 Anything Goes meme](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html): _Jack/Surprise. In an NC-17 kind of splintery way. You read that right._

"Does that boy enjoy being sent to the masthead?" asked Captain Fidge. "This is the fifth time in as many days!"

The boy Jack skipped merrily up the rigging to his favorite position, straddling the crosstree. He spent a short time simply hugging the mast with arms and legs, rubbing his groin up against the wood and humming contentedly to himself. After a while, he looked around to make sure none of the lookouts or men in the tops was watching his way, then surreptitiously opened his placket. His own pole was was as firm and straight as the mast. He placed one hand between his belly and prick, palm turned out, and pressed his full length up and down against the mast. Leaning his cheek against it as well, he thought back to what had caused his tardiness to his watch, which in turn had sent him up here. All the mids knew of the small gap in the aftermost carline-culver of the larboard berth, where bait could be placed to catch millers to supplement their meagre diet; but Jack had conceived of another way to put that delightful hole to use...


End file.
